


【TSN/ME】床头床尾 （AU 先婚后爱 mpreg）07-08

by jay63133276



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay63133276/pseuds/jay63133276
Summary: 补个小破车的链接





	【TSN/ME】床头床尾 （AU 先婚后爱 mpreg）07-08

**Author's Note:**

> 补个小破车的链接

Chapter 7

工作狂Mark从来没有像今天这样渴望过下班，连来他办公室汇报工作的Dustin都看出了蛛丝马迹。

“Mark，今天有急事吗？”

“没有，当然没有。”Mark严肃否认，“你怎么会这么问？”

“因为你抖腿抖得整间办公室都快要塌了。”  
Mark把手按在一直有规律抖动的左腿上，它终于停了下来。他今天一整天的工作效率都高得吓人，连Chris交给他的为硅谷某个著名杂志手写贺词的无聊差事都做完了——防止公关大人下班之后来办公室堵人。

一到下班时间Mark就在诸多员工的注目礼中离开了办公楼，一路上都在分析Eduardo早晨的那句话究竟是不是戏言，或者自己是不是理解错了意思，又或者“早点回家”是指多早。任谁看到CEO这个样子都会以为他在思考什么有关于公司发展的大事。

Mark到家的时候Eduardo已经和Lisa在厨房准备晚饭了。Eduardo穿着白色T恤和灰色休闲裤，外面罩着蓝色格子围裙，正一边洗水果一边笑着和Lisa聊天。夕阳的余晖透过落地窗，在他侧脸洒下一片光辉，宛如神子降临。

Mark站在客厅愣愣地看着厨房里油画一样的景象，差点连呼吸都要停滞了。一直坐在沙发上画画的Max蹬蹬蹬地跑过来抱住他的腿。

“Daddy，你在看什么？”Max探出小脑袋顺着Mark的目光好奇地张望。

Mark把女儿抱起来，用胡茬蹭了蹭她粉嫩的脸颊。Max咯咯笑着躲闪，趁Mark不注意在他脸上吧唧亲了一口，然后笑得更大声。

Eduardo被女儿的笑声吸引过来。Max看到他走近，转过身又扑进他怀里。

“怎么笑得那么开心？”

“Papa，”Max亲昵地凑到Eduardo耳边，“daddy一直在看你。”

Mark不知道女儿跟Eduardo说了什么，总之他的丈夫听完之后就一直盯着他笑，笑着笑着脸就红了。Mark低头看了看自己，还是一样的帽衫和运动裤，既没有穿反衣服也没有忘记拉拉链。他抬起头朝Eduardo抛出一个疑惑的眼神。

“你去换衣服吧，该吃晚饭了。”

整餐饭Mark都味同嚼蜡。食物的味道当然是好的——除了Eduardo给他的盘子里额外加了许多蔬菜——只是Mark的心思不在食物上。Eduardo慢条斯理地品尝着盘子里的食物，优雅得就像是在高级餐厅用餐，只有在Mark试图把自己那份西兰花夹到女儿盘子里时才抬头看他一眼，挑挑眉毛监督Mark把蔬菜乖乖吃掉。

晚饭过后Lisa先行告辞，然后是亲子时间。Mark觉得自己是个禽兽，在Eduardo声音轻柔地念着童话故事时，他的脑子里塞满了早晨的那个吻。想到柔软的嘴唇和手指的力度，Mark身体的某个部位在这种阖家欢乐的温馨气氛里有了反应。

“我要去写个程序，先回房间了。”

随便寻了个借口回到卧室，Mark不知道在电脑跟前坐了多久。回复了几封邮件又写了一大串代码，他总算冷静下来。盯着电脑屏幕上大大的Facebook logo，Mark回想着早晨Eduardo说那句话时的神态。

难道真的是他想多了？

 

Eduardo进来的时候Mark已经昏昏欲睡，脑袋一顿一顿的，最后砰地砸在键盘上。

“困了怎么不去床上睡？”Eduardo关上门走过来，揉了揉Mark的卷发。

Mark抬起头愣怔了几秒，手脚并用地爬到旁边的床上，大字型趴在床铺中央，随后他感觉有另一个人的重量压了上来，他很快意识到那是Eduardo。

Mark登时睡意全无。他把Eduardo掀翻在床上，一刻都没犹豫地吻上去，毫无章法地在Eduardo的嘴唇和下巴上乱亲一通，一只手猴急地向下扯着那条休闲裤。

Eduardo配合地脱掉了自己的裤子踢到一旁，光溜溜的小腿曲起来贴着Mark的大腿，笑着躲开Mark的吻，伸手拨开Mark垂在额前的头发。

“今天怎么回来得这么早？”

Mark用行动回应了他的明知故问，热情的吻转移到Eduardo的脖子上，只是不轻不重地吮吸了几下，握在手心里的Eduardo的阴茎就迅速勃起了。

有些事情难以理解，比如时隔五年，Mark对那一夜的前因后果都模糊不清，却能准确地找到Eduardo身上的每一个敏感点。就像现在这样，他埋首在Eduardo胸前，含住他左边的乳尖，用手抚慰着他的阴茎。他看不到Eduardo的表情，但是从压抑不住的呻吟和自己被阴茎顶端渗出的体液打湿的手心来看，Eduardo很享受这一切。

Mark的吻一路向下，滑过Eduardo的腰和小腹，手上的速度也逐渐加快，后者很快射在他手心里。Eduardo抓着Mark的头发跟他交换了一个吻，用舌尖描绘着他的薄唇，抬起腿勾住他的腰。

Mark心领神会，摸到那圆翘的屁股上，恶作剧似地把手心的精液蹭在上面。Eduardo报复性地咬了他的唇，Mark在他屁股上拍了一巴掌。

“脏死了！”Eduardo抬起膝盖顶了Mark一下。Mark顺势把这条腿也盘在自己腰上，将沾了润滑液的手指送入他的身体。

扩张的过程进行得很顺利，Eduardo尽力放松身体让Mark的手指进入体内。带着薄茧的手指在他柔软敏感的内壁上触碰，异物感让他略感不适，但随之而来的快感使他不自觉地拱起腰，紧紧吸着Mark的手指。

“Jesus！可以了。”阴茎再次硬得不像样子，眼看着又要射出来，Mark却还在孜孜不倦地用手指开疆扩土，Eduardo忍不住喘息着催促。

Mark狠狠亲了他一口，从床头抽屉里拿出安全套戴好——他前几天下班时顺手买的——没给Eduardo任何反应时间就一点点让阴茎没入他的身体。

“Oh，God！”进入的瞬间Eduardo死死抓住Mark的手臂，痛得叫出声。

Mark也被夹得生疼。他意识到Eduardo可能久未经历性事，因而放缓了节奏，试探性地小幅度摆动身体让阴茎在略干涩的狭窄甬道里艰难深入，并且不断用手指抚平Eduardo因为不适而紧皱的眉头。

抽插了百十来下后，后穴湿润了不少，Eduardo似乎已经适应了那根在身体里捣弄的阴茎，肌肉不由自主地收缩着。Mark慢慢加快了抽插的速度，大力操干起来，阴茎退到入口再整根没入。连续几次之后Eduardo被顶得叫出声来，两条长腿不安分地在Mark腰际蹭。阴茎在他最敏感的那一点上反复撞击，酥麻的快感席卷全身，Mark抚摸他的手指像火种一样点燃了全身，从脸颊到脚趾都热得要命，他不得不张开嘴巴大口呼吸，七零八落的呻吟毫无遮掩地充斥了整间卧室。

Mark俯身下去亲吻Eduardo。他们的胸膛几乎毫无缝隙地贴着，心跳声都交织在一起。五年前关于这具身体的记忆潮水般涌入Mark的大脑，瓦解了他所有引以为傲的理智。他喜欢看到Eduardo沉溺于性爱中的样子，大眼睛泛着泪光，口水顺着嘴角流下来，修长的天鹅颈微微扬起……那是旁人都欣赏不到的美景。

随着几次大力抽插，Eduardo的身体剧烈地颤抖几下，再次射了出来，精液沾在两个人的小腹上。Mark也因为后穴的一阵收缩释放出来。

Eduardo抚摸着Mark汗湿的额头，修长的腿无力地落回床上，胸口起伏不定。

“我的答案你满意吗？”Mark低头亲了亲他的丈夫。

Chapter 8

有些事情一旦有了第一次，接下来就水到渠成了。

Mark承认他和Eduardo的身体无比契合。那天晚上他们又在浴室做了一次。Eduardo全身赤裸趴在浴缸边，Mark最终射在了他的屁股上。

纵欲到后半夜的后果就是第二天两个人都挂上了黑眼圈。Eduardo在女儿的追问下羞红了脸，Mark坐在办公室里打着瞌睡。

“Marky！”正在向他展示新买到的星战T恤的Dustin敲了敲桌子，“你昨天不是很早就走了？”

眼尖的Chris一眼看到Mark领口若隐若现的吻痕。

“啧，看起来是我赢了。”他用手肘捅了一下身边的Dustin。

“赢了什么？”Mark揉了揉发红的眼睛，打了个呵欠。

“赌你一个月内会和Eduardo上床。”Chris接过Dustin忿忿不平递过来的一百美金，得意地笑着弹了一下钞票，“只有基佬才能互相理解。”

“真不敢相信事关三位亿万富翁的赌局竟然只值一百美金，你该让Dustin签张支票的。”Mark摆了摆手，接着强调，“还有，我不是基佬！”

“是啊，你不是，Mark·Straight·Zuckerberg。”

“我的前任都是女人。”

“可你还是跟男人结婚了。”

“严格来说我最多算是双性恋，绝对不是基佬。”Mark说得义正言辞，“而且我跟Eduardo结婚了，我们做任何与性有关的事都是合理合法的。”

 

接下来Mark和Eduardo用实际行动诠释了什么叫做“任何”。短短两周时间他们尝试了各种地点和体位，两间卧室的床和卫生间、高尔夫的后排座位——Eduardo的双手就撑在儿童座椅上——甚至有一次在客厅沙发上，Eduardo不得不用一只手紧紧捂着嘴巴，生怕吵醒已经睡着的女儿。

某一次性事结束之后Mark提到了令他耿耿于怀的五年前的事。他们在Eduardo的床上搂在一起，后者的下巴还亲昵地在他胸口蹭着。春情满室，Mark认为这是个提起往事的好时机。

“Wardo，”他叫了为Eduardo取的昵称，这是那次沙发性爱时的突发奇想。

Eduardo从他怀里探出头来，小鹿一样的大眼睛看着他，脸上红潮未退。

“那一次……我是说有了Max的那一次，是怎么发生的？”Mark想让自己说得尽量委婉些，但他还是觉察到Eduardo的眼神几乎立刻就变了。

“你完全不记得了？”Eduardo从Mark怀里钻出来，用手肘把上半身支起来。

“Sean在我的酒里放了药。”想到这里Mark就恨不得把Sean的裸照挂在Facebook主页上示众三天。

“事情发生的前因后果我确实没有印象了，第二天我醒来的时候你也已经走了。”

“我得去医院看望养父，而且Chris说……”Eduardo咬了下嘴唇，“他说我继续留下来不太好，毕竟那天晚上只是个意外。”

“所以我们就是单纯的一夜情？”Mark眉头微蹙，这个说法并不能完全令他信服。

“是。你在酒吧厕所撞到我，我们都喝多了。”Eduardo的手指不安分地在Mark胸口划，“你还想知道什么？细节吗？你在电梯里就开始亲我，第一次没坚持到床上就开始了……”

Mark捂住他的嘴巴阻止他继续说下去。他并不想知道他们放肆荒唐的一夜究竟用了多少体位和安全套。

“那Max呢？”Mark拿开自己的手，把Eduardo在他胸口撩拨的那只手握住，“既然那一夜都是意外，为什么你要留着她？”

“Mark！”Eduardo抽出手，脸色瞬间冷下来，“我希望你知道你自己在说什么。”

“当然，我的头脑很清醒。”Mark眼角的锋芒显露出来，“我很爱Max，但就事论事，你那时候还没完成学业，男人生产很危险并且成功率也不高，只是一夜情对象的孩子，正常人一般情况下都会选择放弃。”

Eduardo的嘴唇动了几下最终变成一个悄无声息的笑，翻过身背对着Mark躺下，冷白色的月光洒在他瘦削的肩头。

“可能，我就是不正常吧。”

 

第一次关于五年前的讨论不欢而散，Mark在之后很长一段时间内都不敢再提起有关的事。他在计算机方面是天才，揣摩人心不是他的强项，饶是这样他也看得出Eduardo有所隐瞒，只是他把这事暂时搁置了，毕竟来日方长。

婚姻生活还算平稳地步入第二个月时，Facebook员工眼中神秘的CEO“夫人”终于第一次光临公司。Eduardo在下班时间带着Max来到Facebook，当然不是为了秀恩爱，只是受人所托把已经在办公室连续加班两天的Mark带回家休息。

Dustin可怜巴巴地蹲在Mark办公室外，看到Eduardo过来就站起来毫无形象地扑上去，宛如看到救世主。

“Mark是个刻薄的奴隶主！”Dustin抱着Max控诉她的父亲。

Eduardo笑着摇摇头，把女儿交给Dustin照看，打开办公室的门。一支笔直冲他脑门飞过来，他迅速往旁边一闪，笔正中Dustin后脑勺，引来一声惨叫。

“出去。”Mark头也不抬，声音里蕴含怒气。

“我也要出去吗？”Eduardo关上门，双手抱胸看着他。

Mark终于停下了敲键盘的手，抬起头有些迷茫地眨眨眼，“你怎么来了？”

Eduardo走近了坐到Mark对面的椅子上，一只手放在桌上托着下巴，另一只手有意无意地摆弄着显示器的电源线。

“你该休息了，Dustin说你两天只睡了三个小时。”

“我不能休息，我需要找出这种低级错误的源头，有上亿双眼睛在看着我们。”Mark透过百叶窗看了眼外面正抱着Max扮鬼脸的Dustin，恨恨地小声嘟囔，“这个叛徒。”

“Mark，你不能这样日夜颠倒地工作，你还知道今天是几号吗？”

“12月10日。”敲击键盘的声音再次响起。

“看起来我得采取点措施了。”

Mark还没来得及想什么叫做“采取措施”，屏幕就归于一片黑暗。Eduardo晃了晃手里的电源线，得意地朝他挑眉。

“Wardo……”Mark像个被抢走糖果的孩子一样扁着嘴，“把电源插回去，我保证最多一小时就能完工。”

“你已经完工了。”Eduardo握住他的手轻轻摩挲着，“你需要休息，其他人也需要。”

当CEO和“夫人”一左一右牵着Max的手从办公室出来、穿过整个办公区域朝外面走的时候，所有从加班苦海中脱离出来的员工包括Dustin在内都纷纷向Eduardo的背影投以崇敬的目光——那简直就是收起了翅膀的天使。

短短一天时间，Mark在员工中间很快有了除“暴君”以外新的称号。

TBC


End file.
